The present invention relates to a plow assembly for attachment to vehicles, such as light-duty and medium-duty trucks and suburban-utility vehicles (SUVs). A plow assembly is typically attached to a push bar assembly that is fixedly secured to a frame or chassis of the vehicle. Typically, holes on the plow assembly are horizontally and vertically aligned with corresponding holes on the push bar assembly, and pins are inserted into the aligned holes to secure the plow assembly to the push bar assembly. Such pin connections between the plow assembly and the push bar assembly allow for attachment and detachment of the plow assembly from the push bar assembly.
The present invention provides a novel and unique locking mechanism for forming a pin connection between a plow assembly and a push bar assembly.